Making Cookies
by giddyfan
Summary: One day Rose decides her and the Doctor are going to make cookies. This is just a short piece (with some fluff) that I have had for a long time. Please read and review. I don't own Doctor Who.


AN: I know in England they call them biscuits but I am not from England and would like to think that if they were "American" cookies they would call them cookies.

Making Cookies

My name is Rose Tyler and I travel around all of time and space with a man called the Doctor. He is an alien with a box that is bigger on the inside named the TARDIS. We have adventures and save all of humanity once in a while. This is what happened one time when I was just hanging around in the TARDIS.

I am leaning against the console just staring at the Doctor fiddle around. He has his glasses on concentrating on something hard. I love it when he has his glasses on, it makes him look so sexy. Of course I will never tell him this.

"I am going to the kitchen to make some tea, join me?" I ask him.

"Oh yes," the Doctor responds and takes off his glasses. We walk to the kitchen and I get the tea ready while the Doctor sits at the table.

"Do we have any cookies?" the Doctor asks me. I look in the cupboard and see some already opened store bought cookies.

"Have you ever actually made cookies before?" I ask the Doctor turning to face him.

"No, Why?" The Doctor says with that goofy smile on his face.

"Well whenever mom and I used to make cookies when I was little, it was very fun," I told him.

"Why don't we make some then," the Doctor suggests.

"Really, do you have all the ingredients and tools?" I ask him curiously.

"Yes, I even have a recipe," he says. He gets up and comes towards me. When we are right next to each other he reaches to the cupboard above me. We are very close, if he or I was to move our heads just an inch closer we would be kissing. I have dreamed about kissing the Doctor since before his regeneration. I have also dreamed doing other things with him. After us pausing there for a minute he pulls out an old worn book. He flips it open to a recipe of homemade chocolate chip cookies. I look at it and it seems genuine.

"Well then let's make some cookies," I say to him. We start to make the batter. It is quite fun.

"Next add the flour," the Doctor tells me. He is using an electric mixer with the ingredients in a bowl. I measure out the right amount of flour and put it in the bowl. As I do the mixer flings some of the flour into the Doctor's face. He immediately shuts off the mixer.

"Oh my I'm so sorry," I say laughing. It really is all over his face. He turns and takes some flour from the bag and flings it in my face. It gets all over me.

"There now we match," the Doctor jokes. Soon we get into a flour fight, flinging flour at each other. I slip and hit the floor. The Doctor soon slips too and falls on top of me. After, the laughter subsides there is a silence. I would so much like to lean up and kiss the Doctor right now. I know I can't do that though. Not just because he is laying on top of me but, because I know that he first has to give me some sort of hint or sign that it would be ok. I can feel my heart beat rise. "Well Rose, I think it is time to add the chocolate chips," the Doctor says.

"Yeah," I say. He hops off of me and pulls me up. Finally, we put the last batch of cookies into the oven.

"I get to lick the mixers," I say. I grab the two mixers and start using my tongue to lick every inch of the mixers. The Doctor stares at me as I am tasting the yummy batter. He walks over to me and takes the mixers out of my hand. He puts them in the sink and takes my hands in his. I look up at him. Then he leans in and kisses me. After the initial shock that he has made the first move I return his kiss with just as much passion as he is giving me. He groans and I know he is pleased with my response. Our tongues are doing a dance with each other in our mouths. I break off first just so that I will be able to breath. The Doctor keeps going, kissing my nose and all along my jaw line. He picks me up as my mouth returns to his. I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to the table. My hands are in his hair as I try to get him as close to me as possible. As we continue I take off his jacket and his hands are inside my shirt. Suddenly the ding off the oven brings us back.

"The cookies are done," I say.

"Yeah would you like to try some?" the Doctor asks.

"Sure," I say. He gets off of me and takes out the cookies. After letting them cool for a minute the Doctor takes one and puts it in my mouth. It is delicious.

"How are they," the Doctor asks.

"Great," I say.

"So what should we do next?" I ask. Our relationship was changed after that day. Some ways it was the same like when we would go places, we would still act like best friends. The things that were changed were when we were alone in the TARDIS.


End file.
